


Alone

by cute_spidey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_spidey/pseuds/cute_spidey
Summary: — Простите, мистер Старк. — Голос Паучка звучит слишком безжизненно, поэтому Тони недоуменно оглядывает то его, то напрочь разгромленную лабораторию, заваленную обломками и разбитым стеклом.— Это… не страшно. Но что на тебя нашло? И что ты умудрился сломать, что Марк не отвечает?— Марков больше нет. Как и Пятницы.— Паучок? — Тони непонимающе разворачивается, с неверием глядя на Паркера, а затем все понимает. Трудно не понять, когда на тебя направлен пистолет.— Хайль, Гидра.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик также можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8636335/22642929

Питер сопротивляется. Сопротивляется, когда его оттаскивают от холодного тела тети Мэй.

Слишком сильное дежавю острым ножом вспарывает грудную клетку — _преступник, пистолет, одинокий родственник Питера, попытавшийся сопротивляться, выстрел прямо в живот_ — Мэй погибает почти так же, как Бен. И хочется снова вскочить в холодном поту под скомканным одеялом у себя на кровати, с облегчением осознавая, что это был всего лишь очередной кошмар, но почему-то в этот раз не получается проснуться.

Потухшие большие глаза Мэй, с мольбой глядящие в темное безоблачное небо с яркими звездами, которые уже не отражаются бликами света в коричневой радужке, так сильно выделяются по сравнению с бледно-серым лицом и худым окровавленным телом, неестественно выгнувшимся на асфальте. Питеру кажется, что она ждала Человека-Паука, который должен был ее спасти, но в этот раз не успел. Питеру кажется, что это он во всем виноват. Питеру кажется, что супергерой, который не может прийти на помощь, _никому не нужен_.

Он уже не кричит, потому что голос успел сорваться, лишь хрипит, давясь слезами, когда приехавшие через пять минут врачи пытаются отцепить его от своей тети. Ее одежда как назло слишком легко проскальзывает между пальцев, а доктора попадаются сильные, поэтому не реагируют на его агрессивные попытки лягнуть кого-то из них. Питер не помнит, как он остается один посреди улицы, когда врачи не берут его с собой, а все зеваки вокруг расходятся. Питер не знает, как он доходит до дома и оказывается в квартире, в которой становится еще хуже, потому что все комнаты пропахли любимыми духами Мэй. Питер уверен, что они уже _не смогут_ ничем ей помочь.

Похороны становятся лезвием кинжала, по которому Паркер двигается слишком медленно, растягивая пытку — один неверный шаг, и за ним последует падение в пропасть, глубокую, бездонную, не имеющую краев, и он бы прыгнул, вот только не знает, что является меньшей из зол, — так как около могилы он стоит совершенно один. Приглашения, разосланные ее знакомым и коллегам, были безжалостно выкинуты в мусор или сожжены, а вместе с ними и сердце Питера. И он мог понять, может, тот забавный толстяк не так уж и хорошо с ней общался, а между ней и продавцом мороженного не было ничего серьезного… Вот только почему-то _никто_ из Мстителей тоже не приходит. Он так нуждается в них сейчас, так хочет, чтобы те, кого он считал второй семьей, те единственные, кто остались у него, пришли, чтобы поддержать, успокоить, чтобы он мог уткнуться носом кому-нибудь в плечо, обнять и просто выплеснуть все свои эмоции, почувствовав себя хоть немного лучше… Но кладбище так и остается пустынным, мрачным, угрюмым, а Питер чувствует, что распадается на маленькие частицы, растворяясь в воздухе.

Питер не чувствует, как становится холодно, как ветер пробирается ледяными пальцами под легкую куртку, как на небо стремительно опускается темная ночь. Внутри — лишь пустота, безразличие к себе и к будущему и слабая мысль о том, что когда он умрет, к его могиле тоже **никто** не явится, потому что он будет совсем один. Уже не хочется винить себя, терзаться, страдать, злиться на Мстителей. Уже не хочется _ни-че-го_.

Питер Паркер впервые за долгое время чувствует себя слишком одиноким.

На следующий день он получает короткую записку от Старка с сухим сожалением об отсутствии на похоронах, которая безжалостно разрывается на кусочки и летит в мусорку.

  
***

Питер возмущается, когда Тони заставляет переехать на базу Мстителей.

Старк решает поиграть в заботливого отца, разве что только опекунство не оформляет — зачем, ведь Питеру почти двадцать. Тони действительно кажется, что проживание под одной крышей с наставником может помочь Паркеру забыться и собраться вновь — миру ведь нужен Человек-Паук. Вот только Питеру уже _все равно_. Все равно, кому он нужен, все равно на всех людей, которые думают, что Паучок всегда успеет их спасти. Мэй верила и поплатилась за это жизнью. Внутри уже сухо, черство, безжизненно — сломанное и разбитое на кусочки не может сломаться вновь.

Старк даже не пытается поговорить с ним, будто он думает, что жизнь с супергероями сама поднимет Питеру настроение. Возможно, Тони просто хочет дать Паркеру время, однако догадка о том, что ему просто _плевать_ на Паучка, занимает все мысли и растет в геометрической прогрессии. Старк должен был прийти на похороны, должен был, если ему не было все равно, но он этого не сделал. Питеру кажется, что он является _обузой_ , никчемным препятствием, а Тони взял его к себе, только чтобы выполнить долг перед Мэй. Питер думает, что он никому не нужен. Питер понимает, что весь мир почему-то обернулся против него и при любой удобной возможности хватает Паучка за горло, заставляя того хрипеть и задыхаться от беспомощности.

Все то, что раньше способствовало появлению бабочек в животе, теперь казалось серым и безликим. Питер не думал, что эта депрессия после смерти последнего родственника может затянуться так надолго и поглотить его с головой, опустив на самое _дно_. И если сначала он как-то пытался с ней бороться, то теперь просто тонул, а камень вины тянул его все глубже, глубже и глубже.

Даже на базе Мстителей Паркер чувствует себя слишком одиноким.

Возможно, поэтому его сознание ухватилось за первую попавшуюся возможность быть кому-то нужным и полезным.

***

Питер не замечает, как некий Штрукер постепенно перепрограммирует его мозг.

Первый раз они встречаются в баре, в который Паркер начал ходить после того, как Тони жестко отчитал его, когда застал парня попивающим дорогущий виски из личных запасов Старка. Питер бы обиделся на него за те грубые слова, но почему-то было _все равно_. Довольно уютный атмосферный паб с терпким запахом спиртного становится новой привычкой и дорогой к забытью на одну ночь.

Штрукер ведет себя любезно и даже добродушно, первый заводит разговор, пытается разузнать причину грусти парня, оплачивает выпивку. Черт знает, может, он подсыпал что-то в тот третий бокал вина, потому что вскоре Питер вываливает все свои эмоции и чувства на этого незнакомого человека, совершенно ничего не стесняясь — под воздействием алкоголя мозг совсем не следит за языком. И Вольфган слушает, внимательно, сочувственно, мастерски делая вид, что ему важны переживания Паркера. А затем, понизив голос, тихо говорит, что знает, _кто_ является убийцей тети Паучка.

Даже будучи пьяным, Питер не верит. На месте преступления не было улик, а Питер пришел слишком поздно, чтобы застать убийцу. Штрукер понимает его сомнения, но с каждым новым словом, сказанным лихорадочным шепотом, они тают, превращаются в пыль, рассеиваются в воздухе. _«Он видел преступника. Он видел человека, который сделал это с его тетей. Он может показать его Питеру, если тот захочет. Питер может отомстить за свою тетю»_ , — словно заевшая кассета раз за разом повторяется в голове.

Они встречаются снова. Штрукер не спешит, тянет время, которое так необходимо, чтобы лучше обработать Паучка. Питер слишком правильный, и это нужно исправить, если Гидра хочет сделать его своим агентом — человек с отличной регенерацией, паучьим чутьем и прочной паутиной может стать отличной машиной для убийства, нужно только слегка его подтолкнуть. Отдельные слова, тщательно продуманные фразы — и такой ранимый, открытый, восприимчивый парень, еще недавно вышедший из подросткового возраста, сам изворачивает их, искажает, воспринимает в ином свете, что раз за разом изменяет его восприятие всей картины. Каждая новая подробность об убийстве, которую нельзя узнать из новостей, изощренная деталь, постоянное упоминание животного страха в глазах его тетушки и описание безумства преступника — и чувство вины в Питере заменяется жаждой мести, а пустое безразличие и потерянность — холодной решимостью. Штрукер знает, что Питер сломается не сразу, поэтому манипулирует им _постепенно_ , незримо опутывая его в свои сети и дергая за нужные ниточки. А Паркер даже не замечает, как попадает в психологическую ловушку.

Решиться на убийство, когда Вольфган наконец приводит его к тому человеку, все равно трудно. Мужчина лет сорока выглядит непонимающим, умоляет его отпустить, с опаской глядит на пистолет, который Штрукер вкладывает в руку Питера, трясущегося от ненависти и противоречивых чувств.

— Сделай это, — вкрадчиво шепчет Вольфган, опаляя горячим дыханием шею Паучка. Его глаза горят таким безумством, будто он предвкушает момент, когда тот спустит курок. — _Отомсти_ за Мэй.

— П-пожалуйста… — мужчина стоит на коленях, тянется к Паркеру, словно таким образом у него больше шансов выжить. — Я ведь не-не сделал ничего плохого…

_Роковая ошибка._

— Ничего плохого?! — яростно шипит Питер. Перед глазами — тетя, неподвижно лежащая на асфальте в луже крови. — Да как ты смеешь такое говорить?!

Месть ослепляет и толкает, заставляя перейти точку невозврата в состоянии аффекта. Выстрел оглушает комнату, и за ним следует еще один — чтобы наверняка. Тело с громким стуком падает на пол, а на лицо Питера брызгает что-то отвратительно липкое. _Кровь_. Он весь в крови. Становится плохо и нечем дышать. Паркер пошатывается, когда глаза застилает мутная пелена. _Он убил человека, только что, своими руками…_ И как бы он не верил в правильность поступка, осознание содеянного все-таки неприятно шевелится черствым комочком в грудной клетке.

— Он был виновен, — будто прочитав его мысли, негромко говорит Штрукер. — Ты поступил правильно. Такие, как он, не должны существовать.

Питер бездумно кивает, соглашаясь с его словами. Кажется, что что-то внутри надламывается, и его внезапно отпускает. Горе, тяжесть потери, коматозное состояние — все это проходит, улетучивается, исчезает. _Он отомстил за тетю Мэй._ И от этой мысли становится легче.

А когда Вольфган по-отечески приобнимает его и хлопает по плечу, подбодряя, Питер понимает, что больше не чувствует себя одиноким.

Еще через несколько дней Штрукер знакомит его с Гидрой.

***  


Питер почти не сопротивляется, когда ему начинают давать новые задания.

Гидра указывает цель, и Паркер ее устраняет — все _просто_ до невозможности. Только сначала слабый отголосок совести неприятно шевелится и укоризненно просит перестать, но с каждым новым заданием он становится тише, тише и тише, вскоре замолкнув навсегда. Когда убийство входит в привычку, думать о том, что эти люди могли прожить достойную жизнь, совсем не хочется.

Хотя о какой достойной жизни идет речь? Питер устраняет лишь _виновных_. Каждый раз Гидра приводит неоспоримые доказательства, собранные в худую папку — дело, заведенное на каждого человека, подлежащего устранению. И если в первые разы Питер сомневается, то затем ему становится _плевать_ даже на имена на верху титульной страницы. Папка, время на выполнение задания, пистолет, а иногда и нож — жаль, паутину нельзя использовать, чтобы Мстители ничего не заподозрили — и этого достаточно. Все эти люди — убийцы, махинаторы, криминальные авторитеты — не должны жить.

Питер _верит_ в то, что Гидра тоже борется с преступностью, как и Мстители, просто… использует _другие_ методы. Зачем предавать преступников в руки закона, если их можно устранить здесь и сейчас? Многие выбираются из тюрьмы и продолжают творить зло — так погибла дочь Штрукера, когда Иван Ванко во второй раз попытался противостоять Железному Человеку. Убей Старк его сразу, и многие люди были бы живы. Убийство плохого человека не считается чем-то ужасным… _верно_?

Гидра мастерски использует жажду Питера сделать мир лучше. Конечно, в идеале эту праведность и мораль в нем нужно безвозвратно подавить, однако и нынешнего результата достаточно — Паркер действует быстро, четко, даже без напарника, хладнокровно убивает раз за разом, находясь по пояс в крови, не задает лишних вопросов и по своей наивности даже не замечает, как начинает истреблять не преступников, а людей, просто перешедших Гидре дорогу. Кодовое имя — _Паучий Каратель_ — намертво приклеивается к нему, а по городу уже ползут слухи о новом суперзлодее. _Как иронично…_

Вчера Питер, работая на Гидру, убивает четырнадцатилетнего подростка. Гидра сказала, что он любитель издеваться над бездомными животными. Что ж, пусть он на себе испытает, каково это — когда тебе распарывают живот и не обращают внимания на оглушительные крики и скулеж. При яркой вспышке по сравнению с темной улицей — Гидра всегда требует фотоотчет — хорошо заметен предсмертный ужас, навсегда застывший в его стеклянных глазах.

Об одиночестве, когда-то съедавшем его изнутри, теперь некогда думать.

Сегодня Питер, работая со Мстителями, останавливает взрыв Белого Дома.

***

— Питер, все в порядке?

Паркер пустыми глазами блуждает по серьезному и обеспокоенному лицу Старка. От этого трепещущего волнения и участливости во взгляде тошнит.

— Да, а что? — безэмоционально спрашивает, поморщившись, когда Тони садится рядом, из-за чего приходится подвинуть ноги и тоже принять сидячее положение.

— Ты пять минут назад _чуть не убил_ человека.

_Ах, точно._ Питер вспоминает, как Мстители вместе с Паучком выдвигаются на очередное задание. Бомба, заложенная в крупнейшей лаборатории Америки по изучению биоактивных веществ. Питер и Тони, отправившиеся на поиски преступника, пока остальные эвакуировали людей и решали, что делать с бомбой. Трэвор Слэттери, непонятно как выбравшийся из тюрьмы и теперь желающий совершать настоящие теракты. Его разбитая в мясо физиономия, мало напоминающая человеческое лицо, после того как Питер решил раз и навсегда покончить с ним, по неосторожности забыв, что находится вместе со Мстителями, а не Гидрой. Руки Старка, которые пытались оттащить его от полумертвого террориста.

— Я… — Паркер думает над ответом. Нельзя, нельзя было так сильно облажаться и спалиться перед командой. Мстители не должны знать о том, что он сотрудничает с Гидрой — как объяснил Штрукер, они не поймут — и до недавнего времени у Паучка неплохо получалось это скрывать. Благо Питер хотя бы не повторял « _Хайль, Гидра_ », когда в сотый раз бил кулаком прямо в нос Слэттери. — Я не знаю, как это вышло. Я сорвался. Последние несколько месяцев были… _из ряда вон._

Фальшиво-грустная улыбка расплывается на лице, когда он смотрит на Старка. Тот выглядит понимающим. Он _верит_ в искренность своего протеже.

— Ты пережил многое, — неловко хлопает его по плечу. Хорошо, что не полез с отеческими объятьями, иначе Питера бы точно _вывернуло_ наизнанку. — Я вижу, что ты стал более замкнутым, необщительным — это нормально в твоем положении… Я вот когда родителей потерял, вообще начал пить и шататься по клубам, — Меньше всего Паркеру хотелось сейчас выслушивать о любовных похождениях Тони Старка, но он нацепляет маску заинтересованности и продолжает улыбаться. — Однако все же я надеюсь, что такое больше не повторится.

— Но он ведь виновен, — внезапно хмурится Паучок. — Трэвор. Разве он _не заслужил смерти_?

Тони смотрит на него так выразительно-шокированно, что Питер уже жалеет о своем вопросе.

— Мне интересно, _откуда_ у тебя такие мысли в голове. — Когда Паркер не отвечает, он нервно усмехается и продолжает: — Мстители всего лишь предотвращают то, что может случиться по вине того или иного человека. Мы не имеем право совершать самосуд. Этим занимается, к примеру, Росс, к которому, кстати говоря, мне нужно подойти, чтобы загладить это дело. — Старк шутливо бьет Питера кулаком в плечо. — Не волнуйся, тебя максимум в угол поставят, ничего серьезного.

Питер отрешенно кивает, уже не вслушиваясь в дальнейшую речь наставника.

Тони не понимает его. _И даже не пытается понять._

***

— Мои поздравления, Паучий Каратель, — негромко, но отчетливо говорит Штрукер. В его голосе нет ни капли одобрения или довольства. — Ты в очередной раз справился.

Питер безэмоционально кивает. Старушка лишь поначалу казалось немощной и слабой, но постоять за себя смогла — ссадина на скуле, уже почти зажившая благодаря регенерации, служит отличным доказательством, что у пожилых людей тоже есть скелеты в шкафу — пусть и, в конечном итоге, безрезультатно. А ведь когда он только заходил в ту комнату, крохотное _недоверие_ к информации о криминальном прошлом бабули все еще плескалось в его душе, но, к счастью, с каждым новым ударом ножа, входящим в дряхлое тело как нож в сливочное масло, оно отмирало.

— Ты еще никогда не подводил Гидру, — растягивая гласные, неторопливо. — Поэтому мы… хотели бы предложить тебе своеобразное повышение.

— Я внимательно слушаю, — Питер вскидывает голову, с готовностью и даже небольшим любопытством уставившись на Вольфгана.

— Все не так-то просто, Питер. — Штрукер скалится, обнажая белоснежные зубы. — Некоторые, стоящие выше меня… Земо, Пирс, Зола сомневаются в твоей компетентности, даже несмотря на все проделанное тобой. Они думают, ты еще не готов к новому этапу развития.

— Мне нужно как-то доказать, что я верен Гидре, — скорее утвердительно говорит Паркер, понимающе кивнув и пожав плечами. — Что ж, я готов. Дайте новое задание — и я его выполню.

— Чудесно, — Вольфган как-то зловеще улыбается, отчего Питер напрягается. — Я рад, что ты понимаешь меня с полуслова.

Очередная папка, гораздо толще всех, которые он держал раньше, перекочевывает в руки Питера, и он незамедлительно открывает ее. _Изготовка и поставка оружия массового поражения террористам. Угрозы жизни простым людям. Тысячи смертей. Множественное неподчинение и нарушение закона. Сотрудничество с преступными группировками. Создание искусственного интеллекта, который почти уничтожил всю землю._ Когда Питер доходит до фотографий, его глаза распахиваются от потрясения и ужаса.

— Питер, я ведь могу на тебя рассчитывать? — вкрадчиво, обманчиво-добродушно спрашивает Штрукер. В его глазах — прямая насмешка, вызов, ожидание ответной реакции. В голове Паркера — вязкая каша из мыслей, в которой комочки — обрывочные, непонятные, непривычные эмоции, которые почему-то не получается подавить быстро и безболезненно.

— Разумеется, — ровно и почти что уверенно отвечает он, с громким хлопком закрывая папку. — Все будет исполнено.

Вольфган не верит в его слова. Да и сам Питер тоже.

Имя на титульной странице впервые _имеет значение._

***

— Простите, мистер Старк. — Голос Паучка звучит слишком безжизненно, поэтому Тони недоуменно оглядывает то его, то напрочь разгромленную лабораторию, заваленную обломками и разбитым стеклом.

— Это… не страшно. — Видно, что Тони старается не злиться, но у него это плохо получается, хотя он выглядит скорее лишь бесконечно удивленным, чем разгневанным. — Но что на тебя нашло? И что ты умудрился сломать, что Марк не отвечает?

Старк снова и снова безрезультатно пытается вызвать Пятницу, идет вглубь комнаты, перешагивая через вещи на полу, а затем останавливается. Питер равнодушно следит за ним, все же ощущая сосущую пустоту под ребрами. _Нужно только решиться._

— Марков больше нет. Как и Пятницы.

— Паучок? — Тони непонимающе разворачивается, с неверием глядя на Паркера, а затем все понимает. _Трудно не понять, когда на тебя направлен пистолет.  
_  
Ладони почему-то потеют, и сочетание липкой жидкости с холодным металлом оружия вызывает отвращение, отчего Питер еще больше злится. _Что с ним не так?_ Столько попыток спрятать сантименты, пока он крушил все в этой комнате и отключал сопротивляющийся ИИ, а теперь он сомневается в своем решении? Он покрепче перехватывает пистолет, не сводя его со Старка, и шумно сглатывает. Палец, лежащий на курке, мелко дрожит.

— Я должен был догадаться, — тихо говорит Тони, не мигая, уставившись на Питера. Кажется, что он даже не боится, однако нервно постукивающая по полу ступня выдает его с головой.

— Замолчи, — Паркер мотает головой. На обратной стороне век отпечатывается черная могила Мэй с маленькими белыми буквами и Питер, в одиночестве стоящий перед ней и вытирающий нескончаемые слезы.

— Позволь мне объяснить, где я был тогда, — словно мысли читает, хорошо видя эту палитру эмоций на лице парня. Делает неосторожный шаг вперед, поэтому Питер тут же вскидывает голову, а в его глазах снова неколебимая уверенность.

— Нет. Мне ничего не нужно от тебя. Уже слишком поздно. — Так сильно кусает губу, что на языке сразу появляется металлический привкус. _Все еще больно. Все еще не хочется стрелять. Все еще слишком много сладких воспоминаний, неразрывно связанных с этим человеком и порождающих новые сомнения в правильности происходящего._

— Я искал убийцу твоей тети, Питер, — Старк не останавливается. Может, думает, что если потянет время, то выживет? — И к сожалению, поиски затянулись вплоть до вчерашнего дня… Но я нашел его.

— Я знаю, кто убийца, — прерывает, чуть прикрыв глаза. — Штрукер рассказал. И этот человек уже мертв. _Я его убил._

— Штрукер? — Тони бы рассмеялся, если бы не находился в таком положении. — Ну теперь все встает на свои места… Это он тебе сказал? А что если я тебе скажу… что _он и был убийцей?_

— Не смей говорить так о нем! Я не верю тебе! — Дрожь в руках переходит на губы, а глаза увлажняются. _Тряпка. Тряпка, которая ничего не может._ Он делает шаг вперед, подходя ближе. — Я убью тебя. Я убью тебя!

— Ты пытаешься убедить в этом себя, Питер. — Настолько самоуверенно, что Паркера начинает трясти от ярости и противоречивых чувств. — Я нашел доказательства его вины, и если ты сейчас опустишь пистолет, мы спокойно поговорим и обсудим это.

— Ты врешь! Это неправда, неправда, — будто в бреду повторяет, уже с ненавистью глядя на спокойное лицо наставника. Он говорит это специально, чтобы спастись. Это _не может быть правдой._

— Я не вру тебе, Питер, в отличие от него и всей Гидры. Прошу, убери пистолет, и я все объясню.

— Они убьют меня, если я это не сделаю. — Напряжение в комнате становится невыносимым, словно они являются искрящими проводами, одно касание — разряд в три тысячи вольт. Питера бросает то в жар, то в холод, а мысли становятся слишком запутанными, вязкими, как паутина. _Соберись. Соберись!_

— Паучок?

Он глубоко вздыхает и смаргивает слезы, стекающие по впалым бледным щекам.

— Хайль, Гидра, — одними губами произносит и, зажмурившись, стреляет.

Звук выстрела оглушает пространство, а затем тело падает, глухо ударяясь об пол.

***

— Они поверили?

Питер смотрит на Старка, который, сморщившись, придерживает правой рукой перевязанное левое плечо. Белоснежный бинт постепенно пропитывается кровью, и на этом алом кружке и фокусируется взгляд Питера.

— Я… показал им фотографию тебя, лежащего в крови, — наконец выговаривает Паркер. — Штрукер, вроде, ничего не заподозрил.

На некоторое время в комнате повисает тишина. Тони до боли вглядывается в лицо парня, ища в нем хоть какие-то эмоции, а Питер продолжает сидеть, с отсутствующим видом уставившись в одну точку.

— Питер, давай поговорим.

— Здесь не о чем говорить, Старк, — флегматично замечает, кивком головы указывая на пистолет, лежащий в паре метров от него. — Я все еще могу убить тебя, и тогда мне не придется лгать Гидре, и тогда я получу это гребаное повышение, о котором Штрукер говорил последние несколько часов.

— Нет, Пит, — Тони слабо улыбается. — Ты не можешь меня убить, как бы самонадеянно это не звучало с моей стороны. И знаешь почему? Потому что твой выстрел не был случайным попаданием. Ты рассчитывал выстрелить так, чтобы меня не прикончить. Ты не хотел этого, Паучок. Ты не хотел убивать меня… а значит, еще не все потерянно.

— Что не потеряно, Тони? — горько, резко, пронзительно. — Я убиваю людей и служу Гидре. Я уже не тот эмоциональный подросток, которого ты знал, и это не изменить.

— Ты просто попал под влияние не тех людей. Штрукер… Он манипулировал тобой, давил на больное, толкал на безрассудные поступки, заставил поверить, что Гидра любит тебя больше, чем Мстители… И я признаю, в этом есть и моя вина.

_«Убийца тети Мэй»._ Питер вспоминает фотографию, которую показал ему Тони. Он прошерстил все камеры в городе, отслеживая всех возможных преступников в ту самую ночь и пытаясь вычислить, по какому пути продвигалась Мэй. И Старк сделал это — не без помощи Пятницы. На нескольких размазанных фото достаточно хорошо виден силуэт Штрукера, преследующий тетю от самого вокзала до места преступления, где как назло камеры были отключены. И Питер бы продолжал не верить, но уж слишком отчетливо врезались в память те детали об убийстве, которые сейчас предстают совершенно в ином свете. _Если бы Штрукер просто наблюдал, он бы не знал столько подробностей._. И эта правда кажется такой очевидной, что Паркеру хочется захлебнуться в истерическом смехе — и как он раньше об этом не догадался? Наверное, был слишком ослеплен жаждой мести или поддался гипнотическому влиянию Вольфгана.

Питер чувствует себя совершенно разбито. Все безразличие куда-то пропало, и осталась лишь растерянность, смешанная с болью, обидой и непониманием, раскаленным железом растекающимся под кожей. Его использовали как игрушку, посмеялись, творили его руками невесть что… Тот псевдоубийца Мэй был невиновен, и значит ли это, что и другие тоже, значит ли это, что _виновен оказался лишь Питер_? Печаль затапливает с головой, снова потянув за собой на дно, как это было после самой смерти Мэй, и приходится зажмуриться, чтобы позорно не разреветься прямо перед полуживым Старком. Пистолет, поблескивающий при неярком свете лампы, кажется таким _отличным вариантом…_

— Пит, — осторожно, тихо, так нежно, что сердце, разбитое на кусочки, невольно защемляется, заставляя все же поднять взгляд мокрых глаз и посмотреть на доброе лицо наставника. — Ты можешь помочь все это исправить, слышишь? Мы должны остановить Гидру раз и навсегда. Только представь, скольких людей они используют вот так, как тебя, или скольких невинных убивают…

Паркер смотрит на свои руки, и внезапно ему кажется, что они все покрыты кровью, липкой, грязной, темной, начиная с кончика среднего пальца и заканчивая локтем. Кровью того человека, который убил Мэй, как сказал Штрукер. Кровью всех тех, с кем Питер безжалостно расправился. Кровью невинных людей, ставшими жертвами обстоятельств. Кровью Старка, который мог погибнуть этим вечером. Ладони начинают сильно дрожать, и когда Тони аккуратно берет их, сжимая в своих руках, Паучок вздрагивает, от неожиданности всхлипнув.

— Я запутался, Тони, — честно говорит он, несколько раз кивнув в подтверждение своих слов. — Я не знаю, кому верить.

— Это нормально, Пит. И я тебя за это не виню.

Когда Старк притягивает парня к себе, он не сопротивляется — утыкается носом ему в плечо и глухо выдыхает, осознавая, что слезы опять начинают неконтролируемо течь по лицу, пропитывая футболку наставника горьким разочарованием. Внутри что-то щелкает — и внезапно становится свободно, словно все эти месяцы он находился в темнице пташкой, мечтающей о свободе и наконец выбравшейся на волю, расправив крылья и взлетев в небеса. Мэй, Гидра, убийства — все это начинает меркнуть, отходя на второй план, и Питер просто позволяет себе выплакаться, как ребенок цепляясь за Старка, крепко держащего Паучка в своих объятьях и шепчущего ему что-то в макушку.

Впервые за долгое время Питер не чувствует себя одиноким.

***

Они стоят прямо посреди горящих обломков разрушенной базы Гидры. Горло нестерпимо жжет от едкого запаха гари и нехватки кислорода, но Питер держится. Штрукер, лежащий перед ним и сплевывающий кровь в сторону, хрипло смеется, пытаясь зажать зияющую рану в левом боку.

— Заканчивайте там наверху и спускайтесь сюда, Штрукер с нами, — закашлявшись, говорит в наушник Старк, стоящий рядом. Из всего костюма на нем лишь железные перчатки — к сожалению, времени создать нового Марка не было, и приходилось довольствоваться тем, что имелось. — Поспешите, здание скоро начнет рушиться.

— Ах, Питер, — Голос Штрукера слабый, но все же насмешливый, будто его забавляет эта ситуация. — А ведь ты мог получить то повышение — дозу сыворотки… суперсолдата, как у Зимнего, с помощью которой ты бы стал непобедим. Но ты, ты… оказался слишком слабым, прямо как твоя тетя… она даже не сопротивлялась, когда я ее убивал.

Молниеносный шаг вперед в порыве бурлящей в крови ненависти и жажды мести, но Старк успевает преградить дорогу.

— Питер, не слушай его, — четко и уверенно говорит Тони, заставляя Паркера посмотреть прямо в его глаза. От теплых-теплых искорок в шоколадно-коричневой радужке, выражающих любовь и обеспокоенность, становится чуточку легче, даже жар, охвативший все тело, спадает. — Я ведь знаю, что это не так. Ты молодец, ты сильный, ты смог противостоять его влиянию... Он просто провоцирует тебя, он добивается того, чтобы ты сорвался. Не дай этому произойти, слышишь?

Паучок несколько секунд молчит, остывая, и затем покорно кивает. А когда разворачивается обратно к Штрукеру, то слишком поздно цепляется взглядом за металлический отблеск пистолета в руке Вольфгана.

Время будто замедляется, а полсекунды до выстрела растягивается до бесконечности. Питер успевает заметить, что Штрукер целится в Тони. Питер успевает прикинуть, что приземляющаяся рядом Алая Ведьма не успеет опомниться и применить свои способности, чтобы задержать пулю. Питер успевает понять, что иного выхода, увы, нет. Питер успевает сделать единственное правильное решение.

Питер мгновенно оказывается перед Старком и закрывает его собой.

Пуля, а затем еще одна, попавшая прямо в спину, сразу же вводит в шоковое состояние, из-за чего Паркер оступается и падает на руки опешившего наставника. В ушах закладывает, отчего злорадный смех Штрукера доносится откуда-то издалека, будто Питер уже не здесь, не на разрушенной базе Гидры, не в объятьях Тони, быстро-быстро говорящего что-то своему протеже со слезами на глазах. В голове — лишь медленно текущие мысли о том, что Вольфгана _все же надо было прикончить_ , иначе этого всего бы не случилось, а потом все застилается слабым осознанием, что регенерация _уже не поможет._ Кажется, что даже не больно — просто легкие в один момент сдавливает свинцовым обручем, вырывая из груди последний отчаянно-судорожный вздох, а затем все вокруг начинает меркнуть.

Старк трясет его, двигает губами, но Паркер не разбирает его слов, лишь слабо, еле-еле улыбается, когда успевает поймать самую последнюю мысль — с Тони все хорошо, он уцелел, значит, все было не зря — прежде чем веки тяжелеют, а глаза, последний раз запечатлев в памяти образ Железного Человека, закрываются.

Питер не сопротивляется. Не сопротивляется, когда смерть забирает его своими холодными руками, потому что верит, что своей жертвой наконец искупает свою вину.

У могилы Человека-Паука, находящейся рядом с могилой тети Мэй, на похоронах присутствуют **все** Мстители.


End file.
